Deberías
by Giny Scully
Summary: Capitulo unico. Huddy. Una posible explicación de porque House es House y Cuddy se lo consiente.


**Disclainer:** "Deberías…" es un fanfic basada en la series House M.D. Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy y el resto de los personajes mencionados, menos el pequeño bebe, son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es mi primer relato sobre House. Nunca me he atrevido a escribir un fanfic de House, sobre todo porque soy incapaz, o eso creo, de hablar por su boca. Bueno, no sé como saldrá el invento, ya me contareis. Es súper cortito y está basado en una idea que me rondó la cabeza durante meses.

**Tipo:** Es Huddy, porque el mundo es Huddy, no por nada más XDDD, para todos los públicos y un poco angst.

**Escrito en julio de 2007.**

**Deberías...**

La mañana se había levantado triste. Aunque claro, Michigan en otoño siempre había sido así, o por lo menos así lo recordaba ella. Aquella ciudad estaba muy lejos de lo que Lisa Cuddy era, pero seguramente demasiado cerca de lo que en el fondo le gustaría ser. El viento era frío y una lágrima desconsiderada la recorrió la mejilla.

Ante ella, una lapida de piedra mostraba más cosas de las que le gustaba recordar. Aquellas que dado el momento intento olvidar debajo de otra cara, de otra piel, de otro ser... pero hay cosas que no se olvidan, verdades que siempre vuelven. Como House.

Destinados al desencuentro.

Aún recordaba con impotencia aquel día en que Gregory House apareció de nuevo ante ella. Más resentido con la vida, más enfadado, menos feliz, más House y menos Greg. Aquel día que después de todo él puso su vida en sus manos aunque se negó a reconocer su nombre, su cara, su historia... Aquel día en que ella no fue capaz de salvar su pierna y en que él se volvió a convertir en su penitencia. Su nueva penitencia, su vieja penitencia, su actual penitencia. Aquel día en que todo aquello que había sido olvidado se marcó como una lacra en su corazón, impidiéndole de nuevo seguir adelante.

Cada 28 de octubre Lisa Cuddy no iba a trabajar. No sabía exactamente porque había elegido esa fecha para llorar, pero una vez tomada la decisión, cada 28 de octubre volvía ante aquella lapida y se caía rendida en la yerba para llorar su perdida.

- Deberías dejar de hacerte esto – una voz fría como el metal hizo saber a la mujer que no estaba sola.

Lisa no se sorprendió ante la interrupción, ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para descubrir la cara tras la voz. Sabía quien era y no quería volverse para que él viera sus lágrimas.

- Hoy cumpliría 18 años – dijo ella con una sonrisa apagada.

- Eso no lo sabes – la voz era fría, pero honesta, verdadera... no había intención de dañar. Sólo pragmatismo.

- Nunca la quisiste – dijo la mujer con dolor en sus palabras.

- Tú tampoco.

- ¡¡Eso es mentira!! –Lisa no pudo por menos que girarse y gritar a aquel hombre que pronunciaba en alto sus miedos, mientras cientos de lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

- ¿Crees que hoy serías quien eres¿Crees que hubieras sido la mejor de tu promoción cambiando pañales?¿La Decana más joven de un hospital teniendo que volver a casa a las seis?

- ¿Crees que eso me importaría ahora?

- Sí - sentenció la voz con fuerza–, claro – dijo un poco más bajo -, eras muy joven Lisa. Ambos lo éramos.

Cuddy no quería discutir. Cada 28 de octubre perdía incluso las fuerzas para hacerlo. A parte, ella sabía que él tenía razón. Por eso la dolían tanto sus palabras, por eso la culpabilidad, por eso el llanto, porque nunca quiso a aquel bebé y el decidir quedárselo poco tuvo que ver con el amor.

- Murió por que no la queríamos – terminó por decir la mujer mientras se secaba las lágrimas con insistencia e intentaba levantarse del suelo.

- Murió por que no pudimos salvarla.

Cuddy sintió dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Un golpe sobre su cara. Un vacío en su alma. Notó por primera vez en años verdadera culpabilidad saliendo de los labios de House. Sintió dolor, sintió que aquel hombre también podía caer rendido ante la hierba y llorar por la perdida de alguien que nunca quiso.

Lisa le miró a los ojos y descubrió a Greg en el fondo de toda la burda capa de ironía que llevaba años retocando. Recordó al crío asustado al que anunció que estaba embarazada. Recordó el nacimiento de House con la muerte de su bebé. Recordó el fin de su relación, el fin de Lisa y Greg. Recordó un tiempo en el que ser feliz era posible. Y entonces, se percató de algo... un ramito de azucenas en la mano de House.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

House la sonrió de medio lado y ella volvió a ver la careta con la que Greg se disfrazaba un poco más cada día.

- Te vengo a buscar. ¿Qué es eso de faltar al trabajo? Sabes que la moral de los médicos no aguanta una jornada si no paseas esas tersas peritas por el hospital. ¡¡Pervertidos!!.

Cuddy sonrió como siempre hacia cuando House la halagaba. Jamás le importaron esos comentarios medio obscenos. Dado el caso, los había llegado a echar en falta.

Sin embargo, al mirar más allá, en las flores y en el azul de sus ojos, vio a Greg divisándola año tras año desde detrás de alguna lápida. Intentando no ser descubierto para luego dejar un ramito de flores en honor a su primer fracaso. A su gran fracaso. A quién le cambió para siempre.

Stacy tenía razón. House ya era House antes de lo de su pierna.

- Deberías dejar de hacerte esto – dijo Lisa con voz calmada mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de House.

- Lo sé.

**Fin**


End file.
